Sweater de Navidad
by Mathilda Lando
Summary: MILEX. Como si presentarse ante la familia de su novio precisamente en la cena e navidad no fuera ya lo suficientemente incómodo, tenía que sumarle la picazón de ese horrible sweater.


Como me gusta mucho la navidad, y me gusta mucho Milex, y me gusta mucho juntar las cosas que me gustan(?, surgió un Milex navideño.

Para aquellas bellas personitas que leyeron mi Milex anterior (The one you fell for) y pidieron que escribiera otro, con demora pero hoy no tenía nada que hacer y aquí está, que lo disfruten!

_Dame un review para que santa te deje un Alex Turner bajo el árbol._

**Disclaimer:** Alex Turner y Miles Kane no me pertenencen, so sad.

No busco ofender ni manchar la reputación de nadie, ni lucrar tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:**

**:-:**

Sweater de Navidad

Alex estaba encerrado, no quería salir del cuarto. Había decidido cancelar los planes y dejarlo todo para año nuevo. Año nuevo le gustaba más, podía usar lo que quisiera, y no un estúpido sweater que dejara su piel al rojo vivo por la picazón.

- ¿Estás listo?- preguntó Miles detrás de la puerta.

No contestó.

- ¿Estás listo, Alex?

Ante la falta de respuestas, Kane abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrando a su novio sentado sobre la cama, con una cara exagerada de desazón irreconciliable.

- ¡ME PICA!- protestó.

No quería presentarse ante la familia de Miles luciendo esa ridícula cosa de animal muerto, y quedar estampado para siempre de esa manera en las fotos familiares. Se quejó en un gruñido áspero y quiso arrancarse el sweater de la piel. Quería destrozar esa cosa.

Miles cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, luego procedió a explicarle.

- Mi mamá teje estos "apestosos alérgicos" sweaters como tradición familiar, uno para cada uno. Cada año. Es parte de la costumbre… y si te esfuerzas, hasta puede ser algo divertido. Sabemos todo el esfuerzo que pone en ellos, y no queremos lastimarla, por eso los vestimos. Vamos, hazle ese favor…

Alex siguió inmutable.

-… si no puedes hacerlo por ella, hazlo por mí.

El pelinegro lanzó una dramática mirada y se forzó a sí mismo a pararse.

- BIEN.- Dijo sin mayor emotividad que una estatua.

Internamente, Alex debía admitirlo, ciertamente amaba que la señora Kane hubiera tejido un sweater específicamente para él. Le recordaba a Harry Potter y todo el rollo de los Weasley. Le hacía sentir especial, hasta era de su favoritísimo color negro…que dicho sea de paso, se le estaba destiñendo sobre la piel a medida que sudaba… Pero tenía cierto aura de navidad en él, incluso quizá el olor a polilla de la lana. Sentía respeto por el sacrificio ajeno, solo debía romantizarlo un poco para hacer aquel nido de abejorros soportable.

Sonrió afectado al dejar el hotel.

Minutos después, estaban en el auto, camino a casa de los Kane, con el stereo sonando a tope con un cd de música navideña que Miles había comprado del supermercado en la mañana.

_"¿Es en serio?"-_ se preguntó Alex internamente. Por dios.

Para colmo de males, la ciudad combinaba tan perfectamente con la música de su acompañante. Luces parpadeantes cruzando las calles de un lado a otro, nieve con forma de supuestos muñecos de nieve, niños tirando pirotecnia, la calle iluminada por una fina capa de humedad congelada. La ciudad estaba encendida.

- Sabes- dijo Alex, para intentar ignorar que su novio estuviera cantando "_It begining to look a lot like Christmas"._ -Cada año, cuando quitan todas las decoraciones y luces en la ciudad, en todos los negocios y en mi café favorito…"-

Miles lo detuvo con una mano para internvenir, Alex calló lanzandole una mirada divertida.

- Tu café favorito… ¿el de la calle Triton? ¿Numero 37?"

Alex sonrió ladeando la cabeza, y bajó el volumen del stereo, pisando el acelerador para apurar el paso.

- Cada año, olvido esto… este….esta cosa, _"espíritu navideño"_ o como quieras llamarlo. La euforia de bailar en una calle congelada, seguido de un profundo adormecimiento, ese adormecimiento que solo es posible cuando tienes la certeza de que todo está bien y en orden, y que todos los demás están felices."

Miles lo miró extrañado, pero sonrió en fin.

- No es cierto, sabes? No tiene sentido. Ese _adormecimiento_ que dura hasta año nuevo. Pero entonces, todo esto desaparece, y de repente estoy de vuelta bajo un solo foco cegador, filmando algún video para otro single, bajo las órdenes de algún excéntrico director que nunca ni siquiera ha escuchado mi música."

Miles frunció el entrecejo levemente, y movió la cabeza afirmativamente mostrándole su empatía con ello.

- Sé a qué te refieres.

Un par de minutos después llegaron a la casa de los Kane. Un vívido recuerdo de la fluorescente niñez del pequeño Kane. Adornos y luces por doquier, un soñado árbol que llegaba al techo, exageradamente adornado con brillos y candelabros que podían ser muy bien vistos desde la ventana. Alex había estado allí antes, había estado como amigo de Miles, luego como mejor amigo de Miles, luego como compañero de trabajo de Miles. Pero nunca como su novio. Aunque sabía que la gran cercanía de Miles-unico hijo- Kane con su madre seguramente le había impedido guardar el secreto, y aquello era algo ya conocido por ella. Tomó aire, la cena sería rara en el mejor de los casos, _y completamente incómoda desde donde la mires-_ pensó rascándose el cuello del sweater.

- ¡Alex! Que bueno es verte cariño. Que bueno es verlos a los dos. ¡Oh! Que flaco has quedado Turner ¿Qué no tienen comida en los camerinos? Tienes suerte, esta noche comerás hasta pedir auxilio."

Como una reina seguida por su corte, mama Kane los hizo pasar rápidamente para cerrar la puerta del frío de la calle y darles a ambos un largo abrazo.

- ¡Que felices se ven!- comentó mientras tomaba sus abrigos yendo hacia la sala.

_Ok… entonces es un hecho, no hay de otra, ya lo sabe. Está bien. puedes con esto, Alex, actúa normal. Sigue siendo cool_.- Se dijo a sí mismo calmando su respiración.

A medio camino, Alex amagó con quitarse el sweater pero la fija mirada de Kane lo detuvo de continuar. Consciente de que la incomodidad de su camarada había subido a niveles indescriptibles, pasó su mano por la espalda de él en una palmada.

- ¿Ya lo ves? No es tan malo como te imaginaste.

- ¡Llegamos hace diez segundos!-su mueca de enojo cambió al sentir la mano de Miles en su espalda.- ¿Puedes pasar tu mano por ahí otra vez?

Miles levantó una ceja extrañado, pero lo hizo.

- Más fuerte, por favor.

- ¿Alex… quieres que te rasque?

- Hazlo rápido, estoy muriendo en esta cosa."

- ¡¿Cuál fue el sermón que te di?! No es una cosa, es parte de la tradición de los Kane. Todos tenemos un…"

- ¡Ahí! ¡SI SI, justo ahí!"

- ¿Aquí?"

- ¡SIiiii!"

Se detuvieron de repente al encontrar a una estupefacta prima Kane parada en el umbral de la puerta, presenciando la amistosa actividad con una fenomenal cara de póker. Alex sintió las súbitas ganas de desaparecer. Hasta una entrevista con la bbc hubiera sido más agradable que estar en esa casa, en ese momento, en esa situación.

- Angie.

- ¿Miles?

- Hola.

- Hol…a.- titubeó Alex, aún inclinado y con el sweater levantado.

La chica permaneció asombrada, tenía enormes ojos negros y saltones que producirían miedo en cualquier que la viese directamente, y un bello cabello blanco que le llegaba a los hombros.

- Puedes quitártelo.- dijo con un sombrío tono en la voz, apuntándole al sweater con los dedos temblorosos.- Yo también lo odio. Escóndelo ahí.

Alex aprovechó que Miles se encontraba distraído fulminando a su prima con la mirada para quitarse el sweater y guardarlo bajo un almohadón del sofá.

- Necesito ponerme hielo.- dijo corriendo hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas sin remera? Espera ahí no, ¡Alex no!

- ¡MILEEEEEEES!- guturó un vozarrón nada más entrar Alex a la cocina. Cuando Miles llegó se encontró con un espectáculo para el olvido.

- MI PEQUEÑO MILES QUE ALTO TE HAS PUESTO, ¡Y QUE GUAPO! DEJAME VER ESA CARA AHHH ¿TE HAS ESTADO APLICANDO BOTOX?

Alex se retorció buscando aire en los brazos de una regordeta mujer con delantal y guantes, y lanzó una desesperada mirada de auxilio a Kane. El griterío causó la concurrencia de todos los niños de la casa, algunos extrañados, otros riéndose a carcajadas.

- MI PEQUEÑO MILES, MI ESTRELLITA DE ROCK.

- Tía, él no es Miles, soy yo.

La mujer desajustó sus brazos, dejando a su prisionero respirar unos segundos.

- ¿Y quién es éste entonces?

- Es mi n… compañero de banda.

La mujer apartó a un casi inconsciente Alex por los hombros y miró atentamente su rostro. Luego a Miles. Luego a Alex otra vez, y lo soltó bruscamente.

- ¡ALEX!- comenzó de nuevo. – MI HERMANA ME HABLO TANTO DE TI, QUE LINDO TENERTE EN CASA.

Con estoica valentía soportó que le quebrantaran los huesos un rato, hasta que olvidando todo cariño familiar, la mujer pegó un grito aterrador a un niño que entró en la cocina.

- ¡DEJA ESO AHÍ!

El niño retrocedió estupefacto, no más de lo que estaba Alex desde hacía ya varios minutos.

- P…perdón mamá, quería probar una.

- ¡No hasta que lleguen los otros invitados!

- ¿Más invitados?- dijo Alex sin poder ocultar su desesperación.

Miles le hechó una mirada de reprimenda.

- La única manera de comer galletas de jengibre antes, es ayudarme a hacerlas.- le ofreció una a Alex.- ¿verdad dulzura?

Alex tomó la galleta con los dedos trémulos y miró directamente a Miles, luego al niño quien ahora parecía odiarlo.

Media hora después, las galletas jengibres servidas a los otros invitados y amigos que fueron llegando estaban vestidas de chaquetas negras de chocolate y un abundante cabello negro peinado en tupé.

Galletas de jengibre, carne asada, pavo asado, budín de navidad lleno de ciruelas como buenos ingleses, pasteles con fuerte sabor a brandy butter, y un trifle que Turner repitió cuatro veces y hubieran sido más, porque paró para no dar una mala impresión. Mamá Kane no mintió cuando dijo que esa noche comería bien, quería raptarla y llevarla en las giras para que le cocinara siempre. Si no estaban en un hotel, la comida de Jamie era una tortura tal que lo preferible era pasar hambre o encontrar alguna que otra bolsa de chatarra.

Dejando de lado que el pequeño primo de Miles que no dejó de patearlo durante toda la cena, el sweater que tuvo que volver a ponérselo, y las extrañas ideas que fue ideando de a ratos para poder rascarse la espalda como un gato, la sugerencia de un tío Kane acerca de que debía de gustarle más _"el muslo"_ que _"la pechuga"_ del pollo asado, había sido una cena normal de navidad. Alex fue entrevistado por otros invitados que lo conocían y estaban terriblemente ansiosos de tenerlo en la misma mesa esa noche, le preguntaron acerca de nuevos trabajos, nuevas giras, nuevos cds, rumores de la prensa, siendo luego callados de una manera muy amorosa por mama Kane, y de una manera tétrica por la tía Kane. Se rió, comió, se atragantó, ellos se rieron de él y viceversa. Parecía estar rodeado de gente alegre, todos tenían esos sweaters personalizados puestos, y prestando atención podía notarse como también buscaban la forma de poder rascarse sin quedar en evidencia. Como Miles le había dicho, todos vestían así, y era algo hasta divertido. No sabía qué hacer con todo el éxtasis navideño, era prácticamente un Kane ahora.

Más entrada la noche, cuando todos rondaban su tercera o cuarta copa de vino y la lengua comenzaba a perder el correcto y protocolar comportamiento británico, mama Kane comenzó con la ronda de preguntas que toda madre ya por inercia siempre quiere preguntar.

- ¿Entonceees… ya dijeron la palabras mágicas?- dijo entonando sus ojos con los de Miles.

- ¿Palabras mágicas? –dijo Alex retrepándose en su asiento.

- Las que empiezan con T… y A….

La mujer guiñó un ojo a su marido, quien puso una sonrisa incómoda y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás levemente.

Miles y Alex captaron las miradas que se lanzaron mutuamente, haciendo un acuerdo no verbal sobre no decir nada más acerca de nada.

- ¿Quién es Arielle?- insistió, como toda madre.

Alex casi escupió sobre papa Kane el vino que se había llevado a la boca. Tosió violentamente por un rato, causando las risas de los primos de Miles, quienes parecían no entender a qué iba repentino incomodo.

Miles estaba incómodo. Su padre estaba incómodo. Ella también se sentía mal. Y Alex estaba a punto de quedar violeta de tanto toser.

- ¡Ay, por dios tíos! Es una actriz amiga de ambos, - dijo la joven de cabello blanco con una sonrisa amplia. Quitandole nerviosismo al asunto. - ¿Qué ustedes no ven la tele?

La madre de Miles suspiró aliviada de que alguien más hubiera solucionado el callejón sin salida donde ella los había metido.

- Claro, si. Bueno no es mi asunto de todos modos.

- Actualmente, es algo así como mi novia.- intervino Alex con sinceridad una vez que pudo recomponerse. Carraspeó un poco.- Por motivos publicitarios para ella, cada tanto debemos tomarnos un par de fotos. Pero es una buena chica, a Miles también le cae bien.

Los Kane parecieron ciertamente aliviados, mientras que unos cuantos amigos de la familia, los mismos que habían inquirido a Alex con preguntas respecto a las novedades de la banda, quedaron boquiabiertos.

Pero lejos de terminar el asunto, mama Kane junto a otro vaso de vino comenzó a hablar felizmente acerca de una relativa boda que no estaba ni siquiera en los más remotos planes de ambos.

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando decidieron irse, luego de que Alex usara el teléfono para saludar también a su familia. Antes de que comenzaran a irse, Angie los intimó para que se sacaran la tradicional foto que colgaría luego como una foto navideña más en el álbum de los Kane. Se amucharon alrededor del árbol, y el flash se disparó. En un momento de revuelo y algarabía familiar post-foto, Alex se acercó a la extraña prima de cabello blanco para agradecerle en secreto.

- No hay de qué.- le contestó. – Ustedes me gustan. Digo, ¿viste a las anteriores novias de Miles? –hizo una mueca de asco que le causó gracia.- Como sea- dijo yéndose.- Me debes un cd.

Los demás invitados se fueron marchando de a poco, y los más descarados se acercaron a Alex en secreto para pedirle algún autógrafo o sacarse una foto con él. Con él y su horrible sweater.

Se habían colocado sus abrigos y estaban ya despidiéndose en el hall de la casa. Miles se dirigió al auto luego de abrazar a sus padres. Conduciría él, ya que Alex, quien nervios mediante había tomado cerca de una botella de vino, era sumamente peligroso al volante en una carretera que se asemejaba más a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. También abrazó a mama Kane, le agradeció el sweater, y le dio un beso en su mejilla, luego se sacudieron vivamente las manos con papa Kane, como quien cierra un trato.

Mientras la madre de Miles se dirigió al auto para darle unas advertencias a su hijo sobre por dónde sería más seguro conducir, con la cantidad de ebrios que habían en la ciudad a esa hora, papa Kane sujetó el brazo de Alex antes de que se fuera. Tenía algo que decirle, y quizá no tendría otra oportunidad.

- Yo…- comenzó.- Nosotros… quería que sepas que estuvimos muy felices al oír que ustedes dos… que se encontraron el uno al otro…- ladeó la cabeza- No hubiera soportado otro año de Miles trayendo a una más de esas modelitos llenas de tapados de pieles y joyas caras que no prueban bocado en toda la noche y se dedican a correr al baño a cada cinco minutos. Él ahora está mejor con un apuesto y talentoso chico, como tú.

Torció cariñosamente una de las mejillas del sorprendido Turner, tornándola aún más sonrojada si es que esto era posible. Estaba exultante y tan tranquilo que de repente hasta pareció parar la comezón del sweater.

Así como el auto se encendió y dejó detrás de su camino a la casa parpadeante casa de los Kane, la cena había terminado. Alex podía respirar tranquilo, podría quitarse el sweater, un último protocolar saludo a la distancia al doblar la esquina, ¡y listo!

Miles suspiró aliviado.

- Ves, no fue tan malo como te lo imaginaste. Fue peor. Dijo Miles.

Alex rió ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Ellos me preferían a mí, lo supe desde un principio. Les gusto.

Miles lo vio con recelo.

- ¿Con esa horrible cosa de lana muerta puesta? No lo creo que le gustes a nadie.

Alex resopló a la pregunta con una sonrisa de satisfecho.

- Pero creo que a mí si me gustaría verte a ti en un sweater con un enorme bordado "ALEX".

Hizo una pausa antes de mirar maquiavélicamente a Miles.

- Pensé que sería divertido empujar tu cabeza fuera de él antes de follarte. Digo, tu sabes, por el _espíritu navideño_.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:**


End file.
